


Sometimes We Fight, Other Times We Love

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, fighing and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Even though you had been dating her for a few weeks, you wasn't sure if the relationship could stand after a fight like this.





	Sometimes We Fight, Other Times We Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at reader/ Doctor.

 You where laying in bed, thinking over the last few hours, the whole day, really, crying. The Doctor told you not to interfere, but it felt wrong to stand there and watch innocent people die at the hand of King James. After the third time someone was dunked you pulled off your jacket. Realizing what you where doing, The Doctor pulled you back. The Doctor really did want to help, you saw that in her eyes, but that didn't stop you from being frustrated.

 -----

  _You pushed the TARDIS door open, really mad. Once everyone was in the box and the door was shut, you started to yell at her._

_"Are you crazy? I could've saved her! Why didn't you let me?"  She walked over to the console, ignoring you, which made you even more mad at her. Yaz tried to grab your arm, to pull you back, but you pulled it away. "Doctor, turn around."  She did slowly._

_"I could've helped her!" You yelled again at her._

_"Give The Doc, a break."_

_"Stay out of this, Graham!"  The Doctor looked at you, clearly distraught. "It was the name was it? Martha? ...Did it remind you so dearly of one.....Martha Jones?"_

_As soon as you said it, you regretted it, but you kept going._

_"I told you 'No interfering.'" The Doctor retorted, turning around throwing the hammer down. It landed on your foot._

_"Oh, sure. Just like not interfering in Punjab or in the Space Race, or any of the other 'adventures' you had before us?" You yelled back at her._

_"The rule is don't interfere, (Y/N)" She said, trying to keep her cool._

_" No, the rule was not to kill anyone! You should know of all people we could not stand there. What happened to ' When people need help, I never refuse?'" (Y/N) said, kicking the TARDIS console. It hummed, throwing sparks into the air. The Doctor came right up in your face and slapped you..... Well, she had tried to, but you caught it, right before it made contact._

_You listened at her heart beats, they where calming. You looked into her eyes, they where full of fear. A regenerating time- lord was afraid of you, a small, Earth girl. More sparks flew from the area you hit._

_You let go of The Doctor's wrist, immediately hit you with the sonic, like it was a chisel. You felt the stinging on your forehead. You look away, not allowing her to see how much she had hurt you, just as you hurt her. You turned away, walking away at a sped up pace._

 

_\----_

A knock came at your door. At first you thought it was The Doctor,  but Yaz poked her head in. When it wasn't The Doctor, you sighed.

 _"_ Can we talk?" she asked. She seemed worried, and yet you almost told her _no, that you didn't want to be bothered._

    "Come in," (Y/N) told her, sitting up. Yaz sat on the edge of your bed.," You really shouldn't have said those things to The Doctor. You really hurt her."

       You looked down at a crease in the (Y/F/C) blanket. "If you are in here to blame me, then get out, please."

   "No, I'm not blaming anyone," Yaz said, sighing," Maybe you shouldn't blame her, either." You looked at her, grabbing your phone off the nightstand. You pressed the home button to turn it on. The lock screen photo was of The Doctor and you, her with her classic scrunched up nose and the goggles.

    Yaz sighed. "I know what you think of her, but she can't save everyone, we all know that. Even you know that deep down. She did save us though. Me,Ryan, and Graham. You came aboard the TARDIS a few days before we did, but she had saved your life, too. You both fell out of the TARDIS together and landed on a train. You love her because of it." You bit you lip. What had you done?

     "Yes, I do," You threw the phone back on the night stand. "Where is she?"

   "Console room, stuffing custard creams in her mouth."

      "Of course." 

   (Y/N) got up and started walking along the corridor. You looked at the ceiling. "Sorry."

 The Doctor leaning over the console. She put four custard creams into her mouth, trying to muffle the sobs. They crashed your heart. She was so tiny and could easily break, way faster than the Scottsman Doctor. It was the reason you fell in love with this regeration. 

   You put your arms around her waist and set your head on her shoulder.

  "I am so sorry, Doctor. I just got mad," You whispered in her ear. She turned around. Your arms cupped her face, and used your thumbs to wipe the fallen tears.

  "You know I love you, right?" You said, kissing her forehead. The Doctor nodded, setting her chin on your shoulder.

   "Yes, I do," She said, pulling back. The Doctor waved her hand over your forehead. You saw a faint orange glow. The stinging on your forehead was no more. She kissed you. You smelled the Custard Creams on her breath.

   "You should really stop eating those," You smiled. She stuffed one into your mouth.

  "At least, it's better than drinking laundry detergent," She laughed, eating another one.

  "Ugh, why did you have to remind me of that. I am never kissing you again!" You joked.

   She pushed you into the console, and she kissed you softly.

  "Sure you aren't....." You kissed her aging hen pulled away.

   " Then it's settled then. I will never kiss you again!" You said, trying to keep a straight face, as you pulled away. But she looked adorable in her little t-shirt and TARDIS blue pants, and especially nice in her old suit.

   She looked a little hurt, but that just made her look cuter. You grabbed her hand and drug her to her room.

    "Let me show you how much I am not, repeat not going to kiss The Doctor." Only after a few seconds had you both forgotten the dumbest arguement of the century, relatively speaking, of course.


End file.
